Collision of the Wizards,Vampire and Gods
by MomokoMaia05
Summary: What if our BBB Trio ends up meeting the HP Trio with a new member and all 7 studies in Hogwarts and a first year look-alike god comes in? Vamps, Wizards, Gods equals Total Chaos! A Black Blood Brothers, Harry Potter and Matantei Loki Ragnarok Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

COLLISION OF THE WIZARDS, VAMPIRES, AND GODS

Summary:

Jiro, Kotaro and Mimiko were supposed to go to a certain town full of wonderful sights, natural resources and yummy treats for vacation when suddenly; they were transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In Hogwarts, they meet Jiro's long-lost cousin, a girl with a very interesting personality. When school started, the girl noticed one of the first years seemed very familiar. Of course, for it was Loki, the God of Mischief. The 11-year-old looking god told her that Odin, their enemy, had hired two very, very powerful people. They have to find a way to defeat the three most evil magical people in the universe. Set on Harry's 2nd year because Kotaro will be joining as a cute but mature little first year! Had to remake everything so it'll fit in. ^-^

____________________________________________________________________________

Special Zone: 1:30 PM

Mimiko was running around the town towards her apartment. There was something she wanted to tell Jiro and it was rather important.

When she got there, she went inside and ran to the elevator. It was occupied. She checked the other one and it was occupied as well. Seeing as both elevators were full, she made her way to the stairs and ran up.

When she reached the third floor, she stopped at the top for a bit then ran to her room. Once she got there, she quickly barged in.

'JIRO!'

Kotaro jumped from his chair and almost fell from surprise. 'Onee-chan!' He whined. 'You scared me!'

Mimiko made an apologetic face. 'Sorry, Kotaro-kun!'

Kotaro picked up the book he was reading before Mimiko came in, searched the page he left and started reading again.

Mimiko turned to Jiro who was sleeping on the sofa with his hat on his face. She started shaking him violently while she said, 'Jiro! Jiro! Wake up! I've got something to tell you!'

Yet Jiro was still fast asleep. This made Mimiko frown a bit. She then started poking him. 'Oi! Jiro! Jiiirrrooo…' Mimiko said while she poked him. Jiro never minded that, of course. 'JIRO!' Mimiko screamed in Jiro's ear loudly that even Kotaro had to cover his ears.

Mimiko blinked then turned to Kotaro. 'Kotaro-kun, are you sure your brother's still alive?' The blond vampire boy giggled then nodded to the girl. Mimiko turned back to Jiro and started shaking him again. When Jiro still didn't wake up, Mimiko took the sleeping vampire by his collar and pulled him to the floor. No use, though.

Jiro was now lying on his stomach, his face on one side. His hat was left on the sofa. He was also snoring loudly and rather comically, too.

Mimiko growled and jumped up and down the vampire's back to no avail. But she continued doing so.

Kotaro sweat dropped at the scene before him. Truly, his brother is a VERY heavy sleeper.

When Jiro still didn't wake up from everything Mimiko did to him, the compromiser finally reached her limits. 'Ok Jiro! You're making me do this!' She muttered.

She stomped to the kitchen and filled a pitcher with water. Then she went back to the living room, the pitcher in hand.

Kotaro saw this and warned her. 'You know what's gonna happen when you do that, Onee-chan…' Mimiko smirked evilly which gave Kotaro the creeps.

The compromiser then threw the water at Jiro.

'GAAAHH!' Jiro sat up, smoking. He glared at the girl in front of him who was smirking with her arms crossed. 'Why did you DO THAT?!' Jiro yelled at her.

'I was trying to wake you up!' She said. 'I've got something important to tell you so listen up!' She added as Jiro was about to yell at her again. Jiro scoffed, but kept quiet. He looked at Mimiko who pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket. She held out the paper to him. 'See? See? It's a trip for three in Green Ville!' She squealed. Jiro sweat dropped at this.

'Green Ville. It's a wonderful place outside Special Zone and it's a lot fun there! There's the resorts there and the waterfalls and the strawberry fields and tons of restos to eat in!' She made a dreamy sigh. Her eyes were full of sparkles. Then she turned to the two. 'So, are you guys coming with me?' She asked.

Jiro merely shrugged. Mimiko gave Jiro puppy-dog eyes. 'Oh no! No! No! Mimiko quit with that!' Jiro whined. Kotaro tried to hold back a laugh. "_I bet nii-san will fall for it __again!__"_ He thought.

Jiro was still trying not to look at Mimiko's cute face. "_Wait! Did I just say cute?!__"_ Jiro thought. Then he accidentally caught Mimiko's face which was starting to tear up. "_Oh great! Now__ she's_ _crying! What do I do! What do I do!?"_ Jiro thought anxiously. He wasn't used to seeing Mimiko cry. So, just as Kotaro has predicted…

'Ok! Ok! We're coming! Now quit cryin'! Please!' Jiro gave in.

Kotaro couldn't hold his laugh any longer. He actually fell from his chair from laughing so hard. Mimiko jumped up and hugged Jiro whose face was red as a tomato. They stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away and grabbed Kotaro who has just finished laughing and was lying on the floor, completely exhausted.

Jiro raised his eyebrow in question. Mimiko just smiled and grabbed him as well then went out the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Well, that's the 1st Chapter of my 1st fanfic... Please tell me what you think! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Ok, so this is the second chapter. Here's a bit of what happened in the first chap.

______________________________________________________________________________

Last Chapter:

"_Are you guys coming with me?"_

_Jiro raised his eyebrow in question._

_Mimiko just smiled and dragged both vampires out of the room._

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

_

* * *

_

Mimiko was practically dragging Jiro to who-knows-where. Kotaro was just walking happily beside Mimiko and Jiro. Jiro, though, was slightly irritated. 'Mimiko, why didn't you tell me that the trip was today?!'

Mimiko smiled and said, 'I was excited!'

Jiro stayed being dragged by the compromiser until they got to their destination: The Ship Harbor.

Jiro's eyes widened as his face became even paler than usual. He turned to glare at Mimiko. 'Mimiko!' He growled. 'You didn't tell me that we have to get on a ship to get to that Green Ville o' yours!' Jiro said angrily.

Mimiko looked at the ground, then turned to Jiro with an apologetic expression and said, 'Sorry, I forgot. I was excited!'

Jiro scoffed then muttered, 'Too excited, apparently.' Then he turned to Mimiko with his eyes closed and arms crossed and said, 'Then that does it. Kotaro and I aren't coming. We obviously can't go there. We vampires hate water, remember?'

Jiro thought Mimiko would say, "_Oh, Alright_!" or "_Let's go eat ice cream and forget everything that I_ _said!"_ or something like that. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Mimiko looking at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. "_Uh-oh! What did I say_?" Jiro thought.

He was about to make her look at him and ask what her problem is when the compromiser turned to Jiro herself with tearful eyes. Jiro was surprised. "_Jiro you're an idiot!" _He thought_._

'JIRO! You are so meeaan!!!' Screamed Mimiko, which caused other people turn their attention to her. 'W-What?' Jiro asked, completely aware of the other's stares.

'I've waited all my life to get to Green Ville and now you're turning on me after you said you'd come?!' Mimiko yelled at Jiro, tears running down her face.

Kotaro watched the two arguing with a small smile on his face. _"I wonder if Onee-chan's doing this on purpose or not. Maybe she really wanted to go to Green Ville. Well, that explains the racket in the apartment a while back…" _The blond vampire thought. Then he noticed that lots of people are now staring at his brother and the compromiser. Jiro was trying to calm Mimiko but the girl kept on crying and hits him at the chest at the same time.

"_There's only one thing left to do then…"_ Jiro thought.

'Ok! Ok! We're coming! Now please, PLEASE, stop crying!' Jiro pleaded. In an instant, Mimiko looked up at Jiro. 'R-Really?' She asked. ' Yes. We're coming with you. Now let's go. A lot of people are starin'! Jeez!' Said the black haired vampire. Mimiko jumped for joy when Jiro started walking inside the ship. Mimiko went in as well, with Kotaro following closely behind, still chuckling.

When he got to Mimiko, he asked, 'Mimi nee-chan, are you ok?' Mimiko turned to him and giggled. 'Yup! I'm fine!' Then she looked at Jiro who was a little far ahead from them and whispered to Kotaro, ' What I said a while ago, well, only half of it was true. I do what to go to Green Ville but I didn't wait for, like, all my life! Before I thought Green Ville was full of garbage and stuff. Turned out that place was Gross Ville. You know, that place where they put all the garbage for fertilizers?' With that, she turned away and walked over to Jiro, leaving Kotaro with a sweat drop.

"_Mimi nee-chan could be such a liar…" _Kotaro thought. But, despite that, he actually admired the way the mortal girl could manipulate his brother sometimes by making a cute face or tempting to cry. Or other times, really cry. And he always fell for it. Though Jiro sometimes thought he's spoiling the girl like a little kid wanting candy and always gets it, even if it'll give them a tooth ache.

Kotaro went over to Mimiko and Jiro to find a place to stay in. They found an empty room with two double-deck beds at either side of the room, a closet and a drawer box at the end of the beds and a mirror hanging on the wall. But they didn't notice someone at the top of one of the beds under the covers trying to sleep. When he heard Kotaro talking excitedly, which is usually very loud, he threw the covers and yelled, 'Keep it down will ya?! Can't you see I'm tryin' to- oh!' He was slightly surprised to see Jiro, Kotaro and the mortal girl in the room. Jiro was equally surprised. There was a moment of silence. Kotaro was the first to speak.

'Hi, Zel-kun!'

Zelman just rubbed the back of his head. 'Sorry, guys. I was just trying to sleep. You know, keep me from being dizzy while the boat's on.' He explained.

'Nah…' Jiro said as he went to close the door but stopped and turned to Zelman. 'So, mind us staying or should we just leave you alone here?' He asked.

Zelman shook his head. 'Just don't be noisy. You guys don't want me to get dizzy in the trip, or I'll throw up.' He joked.

Kotaro laughed, Jiro smiled and Mimiko said 'Ewww!' but jokingly.

'You should get some sleep too, Jiro. Kota won't even get sea sick anyway.' Said Zelman as he laid back down the bed.  
'Just don't let him go out or else the four of us'll get thrown overboard.'

Mimiko giggled while Kotaro scoffed then turned his head to a different direction, pouting.

About an hour later, Mimiko had just finished reading a book and was ready to go to sleep. 'When you finish reading you go to sleep too ok, Kota-kun?' She told the blond vampire who nodded in response, not taking his eyes off his own book.

The compromiser fell asleep in an instant. After at least five minutes, Kotaro thought he saw something black and shadowy pass by the window on his right. He blinked then got off the bed and looked over to the window. No one was at the hallway. He went to the door and hesitated a bit before opening it and going out of the room.

By the corner of his eye, he, again, saw the black shadow by the left hall. He was having second thoughts about going there and follow the shadow. But then, he could always run back to the room and he's gotten used to his brother's way of scolding him. So, he walked to the left hall, not knowing was lies ahead.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two.

What was that shadow thing? What will happen to Kotaro when he sees it?

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Me (Maki):This is chapter three. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long…

Jiro: She went to the mall and went out on dates...

Maki: No I didn't!

Jiro: Yes you did.

Maki: Urghh... I was busy in school! I still haven't finished my project you know... -.-

Jiro: What project? You didn't tell me you had a project..

Maki: So? Whatever... Disclaimer!

Kotaro: Maki-onee-chan doesn't own Black Blood Brothers, Harry Potter and Matantei Loki Ragnarok!

Jiro: Hey!! That's MY Line!!!

Maki: Here's a bit from last chapter... And, don't listen to anything Jiro says.. He's a liar!

Jiro: I don't lie! I'm your cousin! XD

Maki: Eep! O.o *coughs* Cousin!?

* * *

"_Hi Zel-kun!"_

"_What was that shadow?"_

_He walked to the left hall, not knowing what lies ahead.  
_

* * *

Kotaro walked through the left hall. There was nothing much to see there. Only a few frames hanging on the walls. Also, the shadow he was following was no longer in sight. "_Maybe it was just my imagination…?_" He thought.

He continued walking, hoping to catch another glimpse of the shadow. But he saw nothing but an empty hall. He closed his eyes and sighed in slight disappointment. "_Maybe it _was_ my imagination. I could've stayed in the room and draw something like a bear or a-_" He was pulled from his thoughts when he bumped into something and fell down.  
'Itai…' He muttered as he rubbed his head. He looked up and saw a man with raven black hair and blood-red eyes.

'Ah! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't being careful.' Kotaro apologized to the man who merely stared at him. Kotaro locked eyes with the man. There was something in this man that he really didn't like.

"_Listen Kotaro, never talk or even go near strangers unless you know that you can actually trust them."_

That reminder of Jiro's kept on ringing in Kotaro's mind. "_Run, you idiot! Run!!"_ He reminded himself. He pushed himself off the floor and ran back to the room.

Unknown to him, though, the man was smiling at his retreating form. Though you can't say it was a pleasant smile.

Kotaro got back to his room and locked the door at once. He leaned backwards from the door and slid downwards. "_What in the world was that?!" _Kotaro asked himself. _"His eyes… I could've swear I saw his eyes in… slits. Like a cat's. Nope, not cat, a snake's." _He frowned, then shook his head violently. "_Just quit thinking about it, Kota!" _He told himself.  
He stood up and took his bag. He took his notebook and pen out and drew for the rest of the trip.

When they got to the port, Mimiko and Kotaro had a hard time on waking Jiro and Zelman up. When the two did wake up, Mimiko, then, started complaining. 'Why do you guys always torture me like this?! I'm getting sick just wakin' the both of you up!'

The two vampires just walked out of the room, leaving their things for the two other occupants of the room to carry. Zelman, though, was still pretty wobbly. Jiro yawned and almost hit the door in doing so. Kotaro sweat-dropped at this and Mimiko groaned. 'Jeez! Vampires!' She took a glance at Kotaro who took it the wrong way.  
'Well don't look at me! It's not like I'm gonna be like them when I grow up!' He reasoned to Mimiko who had a sweat-drop.

Mimiko shook her head and said, 'Of course! You don't wanna grow up to be as lazy as them, do you?!'  
Kotaro crossed his arms and shook his head. Then they stared at each other for a second before giggling. Then they heard Jiro's voice from outside.

'Hey! You two! Get outta there will yah!' He sounded very serious. That made Mimiko and Kotaro grab the bags and quickly go out of the ship.

When they got out, they quickly realized the problem. 'Where are the people out here?' Asked Kotaro, who was looking at every direction.

Zelman turned to Kotaro. 'No idea. No one's at the hall ways when we went out and no one's here when there should be a stampede goin' on just about right now.' Zelman said

'But, how could that be?' Said Mimiko. 'How could the people disappear like that in an instant without us noticing?' Once again, the four observed their surroundings. There was an eerie atmosphere around the place, sort of like a haunted place.

'I have a bad feeling about this place.' Jiro said, more to himself that to the others. Jiro walked away to check if there are someone else beside them in the port. Kotaro ran to his brother and Mimiko followed. Zelman stayed behind.

'Hello?' the compromiser called. 'Is anybody there? Hello?' No one answered her calls. Kotaro called out as well, yet no one answered him.

Zelman was just standing by the waiting area of the port. He was looking at the trio when he thought he saw something shadowy pass by behind him. _"What the heck..?"_ He started walking towards Jiro and the others to tell them what he saw.

Jiro, on the other hand, was helping Mimiko stand up. She tripped because she stepped on a banana peel which, no one noticed, was on the ground. 'Are you always this clumsy?' Jiro teased.  
Mimiko pouted at his remark and Kotaro giggled.

'GUYS!' They heard Zelman's voice from behind. But then, when they turned around, he was no where in sight.  
'Where's Zel-kun?' Kotaro blinked. The trio looked around for him but he wasn't there.

Then, a black void suddenly appeared out of no where and started pulling them in. By instinct, Jiro quickly took Kotaro and Mimiko beside him and held them tightly. They were pulled in the void and it started to change colors from black to dark blue.

As the void disappeared, a man with light blue hair stood by the waiting area where Zelman once stood before disappearing. He smirked, then said, 'Our plans are going perfectly.' Then he disappeared from thin air as well.

Kotaro looked around. 'I don't like this, onii-sama.' He told his brother.  
The void started to change colors again. This time, it looked exactly like the deep sea.

Jiro felt uncomfortable with the color. And, before they knew it…

SPLASH!

The trio had splashed into real water. With that, Jiro winced in pain and started smoking at once.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Maki:Alright! That's chapter 3… Sorry for the late update… I'm a little busy in school right now so I haven't got time to write this.. Sorry.. Anyway, hope you guys like this.. Review please! ^-^

Jiro: Don't listen to her... She's goin out with her boyfriend...

Maki: I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Jiro: *laughs hysterically* XD

Maki: Crazy Vamp... -.-

Kotaro: Don't mind 'em... Reviews please! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Maki: Hey everyone! Maki here! This is chapter 4! ^^ Sorry for super late updates! I'm super sorry so I hope you guys can all forgi-

Jiro: Don't listen to her!! She's just going out with her friends!! XD

Maki: I AM NOT!! (Throws water at Jiro)

Jiro: O.O YIKES!! (Dodges) Don't do that!!!!

Maki: Well then don't tell them lies about me!!!

Jiro: Whatever…

Maki: Good... Disclaimer!

Kotaro: Maki-nee-chan doesn't own Black Blood Brothers, Matantei Loki Ragnarok and Harry Potter! If she does, Onii-sama would've been funnier!! (Giggles)

Jiro: Hey!

Maki: (giggles) Alright, on with the story!!

_

* * *

_

Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't being careful…

_How could the people disappear like that without us noticing?_

_A black void suddenly appeared out of no where and started pulling them in._

_Jiro winced in pain at once._

* * *

Hogwarts Ground – The Lake 5:23 PM

Harry, Ron Hermione and Misha, (a short- blonde-haired girl who was the new member of the trio), were sitting down under a tree near the lake. It was still August, yet they were asked to go to the school early to discuss something regarding the Philosopher's Stone which has been retrieved the previous year. They were being interviewed by Albus Dumbledore, the school head, and some other members of the faculty. Other times, they would also be lectured about how they would get away or fight the Dark Lord, Voldemort, incase they should confront him.

By now, they have just finished being lectured on the subject. Ron was the one who's complaining the most.

'Man! I'm getting my self a head ache!' He said as he laid down the grass. 'Did you guys see the board full of spells!? Jeez! Like You-Know-Who'll come 'round after what happened last year... Blimey, I can't believe I'm still alive after class!'

This earned him a slap on the heard from Hermione. 'Would you stop your complaining Ron? Besides, those lessons were for our safety! You should be grateful for that!'

Ron made a face of disgust. 'Grateful? Grateful?! Why in the Bloody Hell would I be grateful for that?! I mean, they were making us so worked up with those spell, making us read a million of books in the middle of the night, I can't sleep and eat well so why should I be grateful?!'

This statement earned him another slap on the head from the frizzy haired girl.

Harry leaned backwards and slid down. 'You know, you're right.'

This caught the other three's attention. 'Hermione's right, those lessons are for us…' Ron frowned, 'Hey! Who's side are you on Harry?!'

'I'm not finished...' Harry retorted. 'You're right too Ron. It IS a pain in the neck!'

Both boys laughed while girls shook their heads.

'Not you too Harry…' The blonde girl, complained. 'You truly are best friends… You share practically everything!' Hermione said. 'Even their hatred in lessons apparently...' Misha added.

The girls looked at each other and started giggling. The boys merely stared at them rather irritated.

'Haha very funny…' Harry glared at them. The girls only giggled louder and Harry rolled his eyes but smiled afterwards.

'What IS that thing?' Ron suddenly said and everyone's attention was focused to the lake where Ron was pointing. In the middle of the lake was smoke rising up to the skies.

'So the mermaids finally got hungry and barbequed ol' Squidy eh?' Ron laughed uncertainly.  
Hermione squinted and said, 'I don't think that's Squidy, Ron. Look.' She pointed at the seemingly red cloth that is the source of the smoke.

Misha, being a lover of mysteries, quickly stood up and ran to the edge of the lake with the other three following closely behind. In the lake, a red hat floated and a man with long black hair surfaced. He quickly breathed in deeply, as though he had just accidentally fell in the water. Harry and Ron helped the man to shore, and there they found out that he was holding on to two people, a woman with quite weird clothing and a little blonde boy and both were unconsious . The man drifted away as well.

For some reason, Misha and Hermione seemed disturbed by the three people. 'Get them inside.' Misha instructed.

'Wha-?'

'Just get them in!!!' Misha then yelled.

The boys complied. They've never heard Misha yell like that before. And they never saw Hermione as pale as a ghost before as well.

* * *

The foursome took the three people they rescued to the hospital wing. After taking them there, Madam Promfey asked the four to go out for a while to let the people rest. She also told them that they could come back after a few hours, in which the foursome agreed.

'Who'd you think are those people?' Ron asked. Although, he didn't get an answer to anyone besides Harry who merely shook his head. Then the two boys looked at the girls who were still very pale. But as seeing so, Harry was struck with curious concern.

'Hey, are you two alright?' Harry asked. Misha looked up and smiled 'Yeah. Don't worry bout us…'

Though a bit disappointed, the boys didn't push it. The four went back to their own dorms to take a rest.

Misha and Hermione went back to their room, but as soon as they step foot in there, Hermione finally broke the silence.

'What'll we do, what'll we do, what'll we do?!!?!'

'Shh! Mione don't be too loud!!' Misha clamped a hand on her friend's mouth. 'Well what do you expect me to do?! I mean, that _was_ him, wasn't it?' Hermione said in a loud whisper.

Misha sighed and nodded. Hermione sat down on her bed and looked very disturbed. 'I don't know what we're going to do if someone else knew that man is what he is. I mean, vampires are believed to be extinct in our world. What would they do if they knew that that man is a vampire!?'  
Misha sighed again.

'I know… I know… But there's nothing we could do for now.'

They stayed silent for a moment before Hermione started talking again. 'Do you think we should tell Harry and Ron?' Misha thought for a moment then said,

'I wouldn't wanna hear them say we betrayed them.' The two girls merely giggled.

* * *

Kotaro woke up with a start. He slowly observed where he was at that moment. It seemed like a clinic of some sort with a lot of beds and side desks. He was the only one there along with his brother and the compromiser at either side of him. He sat down for a while in his bed before he came to the decision of exploring the whole place.

He stood up and walked to the door. He hesitated for a bit before turning the knob. He looked back at his brother and his eye rested at his bag which was settled at the desk. Kotaro fought the urge to bring his markers with him so he quickly went out. Before he could go back inside to get them, he simply ran off.

When he came to a stop by a corner, a couple of gasps greeted him. He stared at the path ahead of him, yet he saw no one. Then he heard someone say, 'Young man, you shouldn't be running around the halls like that!' This made Kotaro look behind him, and still no one was there.

'Don't you know the rules around here?' Another said.

'He must be a first year.'

'Then why is he here? It's still August!'

'Maybe he's with the three second years.'

'You mean Potter?'

'Yes, that must be the reason.'

'That has to be.'

Kotaro looked all around him yet no one was there. As his head turned another direction, he got a glimpse of one of the portraits hung on the wall, and his heart skipped a beat.

Did he just saw those pictures… move?

Slowly, ever so slowly, he looked up at the portraits that were looking back at him with confused faces. Kotaro jumped in surprise. 'Gah!' he yelped.

'Oh, no need to be scared, child.'

'We won't hurt you! Well, even if we wanted to, we can't.' One of the portraits snorted.

Kotaro stared at them rather amused yet freaked out at the same time. "_Are those real people?! How did they get into the frames then? I wonder if they're alive…_" Kotaro thought as he slowly stood up.

He walked at the hall while staring up at the portraits that waved or simply smiled at him. "_Cool, but freaky… I wonder how they got in there…"  
_Because he was thinking about how those portraits move, he failed to notice that there was someone walking in front of him, and they bumped into each other.

Kotaro instantly froze.

'Harry! You alright?' a girl exclaimed.

Kotaro blinked. Then he looked up and sighed in relief to see that it wasn't the one he bumped into at the ship. In front of him were four teenagers. A messy-black haired boy with round glasses who was being held by a frizzy-brown haired girl and a short-blonde haired girl. Beside the black haired boy was a red headed boy who was laughing at the black haired one.

The blonde girl looked at him and blinked her golden brown eyes in confusion. Kotaro did the same thing. Then he heard someone say, 'Hey, aren't you the kid in the hospital wing?'

It was the red head, clearly finished laughing at the black haired boy who has just straightened up. Kotaro suddenly heard his brother's warning about strangers in his head again so he quickly stood up and ran back to where his brother is.

'Hey kid! Wait up!' The red head yelled at Kotaro and was about to follow him when the frizzy haired girl stopped him.

'Ron! Stop it! Just let him go.'

'What? I'm not doin' anything to 'im!'

'_Just _let him go!'

'Mione! Ron! Shut up already!'

The four teens watched Kotaro run back to the Hospital Wing. They decided to visit later and explain whatever they needed to know about where those three are right now.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok guys, all joking aside (a.k.a. The conversation Jiro and I had at the top). I couldn't update this chap coz I was busy and myfolks won't lemme use the computer unless it's for research or something about school. So im really sorry everyone, I hope you could all forgive me ^^

Right, now about the story, for the next few chapters, I was thinking that Jiro will be either studying or teaching in Hogwarts. But im not really sure which of the two will be Jiro's role.

So what do you guys think, Jiro as a second year or Jiro as the DADA teacher?

Please review and tell me what you think ^^ Thanks minna-san! ^^

And i also want to inform you guys that the name Misha was from the one who reviewed, Mish. Thanks again! ^^ Oh and sorry if i can't reply cuz you don't reveiw from an account. Why don't you make one, nya? ^^

Ok thanks again minna-san! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Maki/Momo: Ok, from now on I'll be using Momo in addressing myself cuz I used Makiko in my other fic in Full Metal Alchemist: Earth Alchemist. Since I totally love that name, I named my OC character there as Makiko Sugisaki without thinking lolz.

Jiro: Oh no, that's alright, _Momo-_chan… We understand cuz you don't really think before you do somthi- GAH!

Momo: -throws boiling hot water at Jiro-

Jiro: DO-NOT-DO-THAAAAAT!

Momo: -sticks tongue out- XP

Jiro: ⌐. ⌐

Kotaro: -sigh- On with the story!

_

* * *

_

'What'll we do, what'll we do, what'll we do?'

_'Shh! Mione don't be too loud!'_

_'I don't know what we're going to do if someone else knew that man is what he is. I mean, vampires are believed to be extinct in our world. What would they do if they knew that that man is a vampire!'_

'I know… I know… But there's nothing we could do for now.'

* * *

Hogwarts Ground – Hallway 6:23 PM

Kotaro ran back to the room where his brother was as fast as he could. He was scared, to say the least. _"Well, not 'scared' scared. But, Ahh!" _He shook his head violently. He kept running until he saw the same doors that lead to the room where he first came to.

He bursted through the door only to find his brother and Mimiko sitting on their beds and talking to an old man with a long white beard. He was wearing a blue robe that reminded him of wizards in fairytale books.

He blinked. 'Kotaro? Where've you been?' Jiro scolded.

Kotaro winced at the sound of Jiro's angry voice. Then he jumped slightly when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, along with familiar voices.

'Where'd he go?'

'How should I know?'

'Stop that! Didn't I tell you to leave that boy alone?'

'Mione's right. Let him rest already for Merlin's sake!'

'No way! I wanna know where he came from!'

'Ron! Oh! Harry tell you _best_ friend to leave the kid alone!'

'I think Hermione's right, Ron. We should leave.'

'Hey! I think he went to the hospital wing!'

'RONALD WEASLEY!'

Kotaro's heart was racing. He wasn't exactly in the mood to face the teens, especially since his brother was already scolding him at the moment. So he did what anyone would do if they want to keep someone out.

He swiftly turned his back at his brother, who was surprise by his antics nonetheless, paced quickly to the door and slammed the door shut with a loud 'BANG!'

He stayed still holding the door for a moment before he relaxed and sighed in relief. But he wasn't exactly expecting what happened next.

Kotaro heard a growl from the other side of the door. And then…

'Kid, open the door or I'll come there personally and kick you in the face!'

He blinked. What was that all about? He fell silent, and everyone else did as well, even the ones outside.

'Well?' He heard another yell. He gulped and slowly opened the door. The first one he saw was the blonde girl, her golden brown eyes glaring straight at him. The other three behind him looked just as surprised as he is.

He gulped again and stumbled to his brother's side at once. 'N-Nii-san!'

Jiro stared at Misha, then to Kotaro, then back to Misha. Somehow, the girl seems a bit familiar to him. He just couldn't put where exactly did he meet her.

It took a minute before Misha realized that the headmaster was there. She blushed immediately.

'A-Ahh! P-Professor Dumbledore! I-I-I didn't know you were h-here!' she stumbled on her words.

The old professor smiled warmly and said, 'Not a problem Ms. Cade. May I know why you were following the young lad?'

Misha blinked and pointed at the red-headed boy. 'I-It was Ron's fault, sir.'

'Hey!' Ron yelled in annoyance, though his face was redder than his hair.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Alright then. I know you four are curious about our new friends, so why don't you sit down for a moment?'

The four sat down on the empty bed beside Jiro's that was once occupied by Kotaro.

'Well then, let's get back to our conversation, Mr. Mochizuki.' Dumbledore turned back to the black haired vampire.

'I assume this young man is your younger brother?' he asked.

Jiro nodded. 'Yes. This is Kotaro.'

'May I know how old he is?' Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

'He's eleven.' Jiro answered. 'Why?' he added.

'Oh nothing. I was merely wondering if he is of age to enter as a first year this coming September. That is, if you would allow it, of course.'

Jiro raised his brow. 'Enter as a first year?'

'Indeed.' Dumbledore straightened. 'I just thought that, since you have no idea how to go back to your home, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. If so, then young Kotaro could enter in this school as a first year student.'

Jiro seemed to consider this for a while, then said, 'Sure, why not. Except, we don't know anything about-'

'Oh, no worries. Im sure that these children could help you know whatever you may want to know.'

Dumbledore stood up and said, 'Forgive me Mr. Mochizuki, but it seems im running late for a little meeting in the Ministry. I will leave you to Mr. Potter and his friends. Good day.'

Then he left the room.

"_Tsk_," Jiro thought. "_Why won't he let me finish? I wanted to say that we don't know ANYTHING about MAGIC!_"

'What? Why would we do that?' He heard an angry whisper that came from Ron.

'Ron, stop it! They're new here. You should at least let them feel they're welcome!' Hermione scolded Ron.

'Alright! Alright!' Ron sighed.

'Hi. Im Harry. Harry Potter.' Harry introduced. He turned to Kotaro and said, 'Uhm, sorry about a while ago. We didn't mean to scare you.'

Kotaro's face slightly reddened, but he nodded to Harry. 'I-It's ok… I guess…'

'What's your name?' Harry asked.

'Ano, Mochizuki Kotaro.' Kotaro introduced in Japanese style. Only, Harry didn't know the Japanese style of introduction.

'Your… name is, Mochizuki?'

Kotaro blinked, then he giggled. 'No. Mochizuki is my last name. My first name is Kotaro. In my place, when we introduce ourselves, we say our last name first before our real name.' he explained.

'Oh…' Harry said, completely confused.

'Why do you say your last name first?' Ron asked.

Kotaro seemed to think about it for a while before he said, 'I don't know…' Then he turned to his brother.  
'Nee, Nii-san. Why do we say our last name first?'

Jiro gulped. 'Uhh… Well… Because, uhh…' Then he turned to Mimiko who was forcing herself not to laugh out loud.

'Etto… Mimiko-san… Why _do_ we say our last name first?'

Mimiko giggled. 'Because it's already a tradition of politeness in our country. For example, we say "Mochizuki-san" to someone we just met or have great respect. Same goes for "Mochizuki-sama" or "-senpai". We only say someone's first name if they give you permission to do so.' (1)

Harry and Ron nodded, dumb-founded.

Hermione, though, seemed to be sparked with interest. 'Isn't that the way people in Japan introduce themselves?'  
Mimiko turned to Hermione and smiled. 'Yes. It is.'

Hermione's eyes were filled with sparkles. 'So you're Japanese then!' she exclaimed. 'I've always admired the Japanese culture! It's an honor to have met a smart Japanese woman like you!'

Mimiko sweat-dropped. 'Ehh, s-smart woman?'

The bushy haired girl continued to ask questions which the compromiser gladly answered for her, obviously flattered with the "smart woman" comment.

Harry and Ron talked to Kotaro, which left Misha with Jiro.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Nobody noticed them go out.

'What is it?' Jiro asked skeptically.

The golden haired girl stared at him disbelievingly. 'You really don't recognize me?'

Jiro blinked. 'Uhm, no… Should I?'

Misha sighed. 'Alice. Cassa. The Kowloon Children. The war in Hong Kong. Your horse, Feebie that was killed when the cops were following you and he got shot.' (2)

The black haired vampire raised his brow. He still didn't get it.

Misha rolled her eyes. 'My cat, Dylan. October 14…?'

October 14 got Jiro's attention. 'The day Cassa had killed my…'

He stared at Misha as though she had just risen from the dead. Apparently, that's exactly what the vampire felt this very moment.

'M-Minori?'

Misha crossed her arms and puffed. 'Duh…'

The black haired vampire smiled and hugged the girl. 'Woah! Hey! Jiro!'

Jiro let go of Misha at once. 'Sorry,' he said. 'I just really missed you. I thought Cassa had killed you. And, what happened to your hair?'

Misha blinked then touched her hair. 'Oh, right. Well, you know who I really am. Why ask if you already know the reason?'

'Heh… Right…' He scratched the back of his head. 'Im just not used to seeing your hair like this. Your hair was black before, ne?'

Misha nodded. Then she sighed and looked at Jiro seriously. 'Nii-san, what happened? What are you doing here?'

Jiro's expression turned serious as well. He told her about their trip to Green Ville, how the people in the station suddenly disappeared along with Zelman, the portal that led the three of them to Hogwarts.

The blonde girl was in deep thought. 'That's odd…' she muttered.  
'Any other weird stuff?' she asked.

Jiro shook his head, which made the girl think deeper. Then she suddenly nodded.

'Ok… Oh, and I think it would be nice to register Kotaro here in Hogwarts.'

'Why?'

'Nothing… Wouldn't it be nice if he learns something new?'

'Yeah but…' he sighed. 'We're vampires, Minori. We know nothing about magic and stuff. That old guy said this is a school of "Witchcraft and Wizardry". And we ain't no wizard and Mimiko is only human.'

'The girl?'

'Yup. So what do yah think? We can't just come here without even knowing what they do best.'

'But, hey, you're vamps, and vamps have a certain magic in 'em, no? I mean, isn't that what you use to scold Kotaro?'

'Yeah but is that even enough?'

'In scolding kiddos? Yep, that's enough.'

They both laughed. Then they fell into silence once again.

'Hey,' Jiro started. 'Think I should accept the job about the Defense against the Dark Lark? Or, whatever that is.' (3)

'Arts. And yeah, I think you should. I mean, you're a vampire, you've fought werewolves, the Kowloon, and all kinds of other stuff.'

'Yeah and those creepy black ghouls that makes winter in the middle of summer.' Jiro mimicked a shiver.

'Those are called Dementors. There're a lot of 'em here.'

'Really?' the vampire shivered for real this time.

Misha giggled. 'Ok. Hmm, now if you're gonna be a teacher, we gotta get you your books, and clothes… maybe even some dress robes for special occasions…Halloween and stuff…' she murmured.

Then with a sudden realization, she smacked her fist on her palm. 'Oh, and a wand!'

Jiro raised his brow. 'A wand? Like, Abracadabra wand?'

Misha nodded with an are-you-from-outer-space-or-something look.

'That's crazy!' Jiro yelped.

'Well what do you expect? The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jiro? WitchcraftandWizardry!'

'Ok! Ok! Don't bite my neck! Sheesh… Do I really have to get one?'

'Duh… If you don't want anyone to know who you are, since vamps don't exist here and they'll probably torch you alive, you gotta pass as a wizard so you won't be shish-ka-bobbed!'

Jiro sighed. 'Alright… So when're we gettin' the wand?'

'Maybe tomorrow. I bet the guys in there would wanna meet you. Listen, they're the only ones you can trust about your identity. The other people, they've got big mouths. Understand?'

Jiro nodded. With that, both went back inside the hospital wing. As predicted, Harry and the others were curious about the three newcomers. Of course, Jiro told them. Naturally the three Gryffindors promised not to tell, but they were shocked to hear that Jiro and Kotaro weren't wizards and Mimiko was a muggle.

After their discussion, they went to the Great Hall for dinner, and then went to bed.

The foursome offered to take them to Diagon Alley the next day to buy what they need for the school year.

* * *

Author's notes:

Kay, Sorry for the late update cuz our internet connection got cut… sorry…

1. Im not sure about the way people in Japan call each other, please correct me If im wrong ^^

2. This is made up lolz. Jiro didn't have a horse lolz XD

3. Lark means a prank, a practical joke or a silly lil game ^^

Lolz… Reviews please ^^


End file.
